kissxsisfandomcom-20200214-history
Keita Suminoe
Keita Suminoe (住之江 圭太, Suminoe Keita) is a 16 year old first-year high school student. He is Riko and Ako's step-brother. He is also one of the main characters of the series. Appearance Keita has prussian blue hair, which he wears in a spiky style. His eyes are egyptian blue, similiar to his hair color but slightly darker. As a former track and field club member he has an athletic body. Personality Although he is the younger (step) brother of Ako and Riko, he is the most mature of the three siblings. Keita is shown to be athletic more than he is academic, meaning academically he doesn't do as well as Ako but, he does much better than Riko, who has the poorest grades among the three siblings. Though initially annoyed by his sisters' antics, Keita studied hard to enter same high school as his stepsisters due to his love of them and desire to not leave them lonely. He has strong morals (that have clearly weakened with the constant “attacks” his sisters have done throughout the series), and he will try to resist the best he can, but he will simply indulge in the moment if pushed too far. He has a great deal of brotherly love toward his sisters as he not only stands up to his classmates when they start mumuring about their apparent "incestuous relationship" but also twice to the P.E. teacher. While at first he initially dislikes himself for becoming attracted to Ako and Riko, he later becomes proactive in his desires. It is later revealed he was in love with his sisters when they were kids and even used all of his money for a prayer so that he could marry both of them. He lost his infatuation with his sister, essentially "growing up", when he found out from his father that polygamy is illegal. Keita is weak to alcohol, he becomes livelier when drunk, but he does not remember anything he did after he sobers up. Relationships Mr. Suminoe - Ako - Toda - Miharu - Riko - Mikazuki - Yūzuki - History Keita was initially introduced as a third-year junior-high school student (equivalent to a ninth grader). As a former track and field club member, Keita was originally planning on relying on his track scholarship for another school. He later changes his mind and begins to study to test into his sisters' high school, after they come to his school and confess their love for him. After chapter 18 of the manga, he makes it into his sisters’ school, Gakushū Senior High. As of chapter 67 Keita and Yūzuki have officially become a couple after their first date. In chapter 75 it is revealed Keita's 16th bithday had passed. Trivia *Keita stopped believing in God when he found out polygamy was illegal. *Keita has pointed his middle finger at, and said the f-word to, the girls in his class who were talking behind the backs of Keita & his siblings. *Keita may harbour feelings for Miharu, as he blushes when he sees her. *He seems to have a tongue fetish. *One of the running gags of the series is that, Keita's penis is shown to be large, big enough for both Ako and Riko to grab with one hand each. Image Gallery 表03.jpg|Keita with his siblings Kiss06-2.png|Keita and Riko being scolded by an angry Ako 89769.jpg|Young Keita images (9).jpg|Keita pointing his middle finger to his classmates Keita.gif|Keita's character design in the anime images (7).jpg|Keita's red face Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Suminoes